All in the Moment
by MaeMusicMelody
Summary: They say that love always starts at a certain moment. But some people need help. Tamaki pulls some strings to get Haruhi's younger cousin a chance for a scholarship to Ouran Academy. What he doesn't know is how much this young girl can affect the whole club, one way or another. TamakixHaruhi and Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori find their matches too 3
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

Me: Hi guys. I've been dying to make a Ouran High School Host Club fan fic forever! So here it is. As always I put myself in the story to add a little more mischief :3

Kaoru: You? Mischievous? That's funny...

Me: -_- you stink...

Kaoru: :3

Me: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the character. Just own my character

* * *

She walked up the long stairway. Looking around, the new student tried to find her way to Music Room number three. The note she held told her to be there after the final period of the day, but it has been long pass three thirty. Although her sense of direction is really good, only being at this school for a day has not been long enough, especially due to the size of this place.

Finally, she arrived after an hour of wandering around the gigantic campus. She bit her lip and mumbled to herself hoping whoever left her this note won't be upset. "Hello?" she asked uncertainly, as she opened the big doors.

"Welcome, my princess!" a handsome and tall blonde boy said, taking her hand. The girl blushes a bit, and handed him the note.

"Umm, is this from you, sempai?" she asked.

The boy looked down at the small girl confused and took the note. "I don't remember ever sending you a note. Let's see… Kyoya! Come here for a second!"

"Why hello there young lady," a voice whispered into her ear.

"How's you like to come with us for a bit?" another voice whispered to her on the other side.

A shiver ran down her back and her eyes widened from shock. She squealed a bit and had the urge to run away from the creeps, but before she has a change she is engulfed in a tight huge from the blonde.

"Marcelle Fujioka? Oh my! I can't believe that I didn't recognize you! You look sooooo much like my dear Haruhi," he squealed, spinning her around like a little doll.

"Marcelle?" one twin said.

"Fuji-oka?" said the other, both in disbelief.

"H-h-haruhi-oneechan!" the girl cries out only to be muffled by Kyoya's hand.

A short hair girl looked over her shoulder from the spot she was entertaining her guests. As soon as she sees the girl, Haruhi quickly excuses herself and runs over to the rest of the club. "Imouto? What in the world are you doing here, Mae?"

"Takashi… I thought that Haru-chan is an only child?" a small blonde who looks like he should be in elementary school said to his large, dark-hair companion only to receive a confused look in return.

"She is," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. "Marcelle Fujioka aka Mae Fijioka. First year. Little cousin of Haruhi over here. From America, but moved here to study and like Haruhi is a scholarship winner."

Mae stopped all her struggling and relaxed from her place hanging in the blonde's arms. "I'm sorry about who are you and who do you know so much about me?"

"Oh, excuse me for not properly introducing myself. I'm Kyoya Ootori, third year student." He said with a small bow. He gestures over to the identical red-headed boys who previously succeeded in scaring Mae. "These two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, second years." Then he gestures to the cute blonde boy and silent dark haired young man. "These two are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka or Honey and Mori for short. Cousins and both fourth years. And the idiot holding you is Tamaki Suoh, third year."

"Oh, hello!" she smiled sweetly at all of them. "So this is the famous host club Oneechan told me about!"

"Please refrain from calling her Oneechan here. I'm sorry but her identity…"

"Everyone thinks she's a boy here," Hikaru says very bluntly, ignoring the fact he just cut off Kyoya.

Mae's brown eyes looked over all of them, confused. "But Haruhi-chan is so pretty. How can she possibly be mistaken as a boy?"

"Well it's worked to far," Kaoru said, looking rather unamused.

"That and because I owed these guys eight million yen…" Haruhi hung her head in shame.

"That is correct. Now please everyone, go back to entertaining your guests. You are welcome to stay, Mae," Kyoya said, starting to walk back to his post like the rest of them.

Tamaki places Mae down and hands her back the note. "But Kyoya, this note?"

"Oh, that little thing?" He stopped and turned around. He gave her a small smile, "I just thought it would be interesting to have you visit."

He walked away with that leaving Mae with her older cousin. "Very interesting group of friends you've got there Haru-chan."

"Yeah I know. You can hang out with me, Mae. Just remember I'm a guy for now okay?"

"Well okay."

* * *

"ooooooOOHHHH! SO CUTE!" A bunch of the girls crowed around Haruhi and Mae. Both the cousins just smiled and talked with the squealing bunch of rich girls.

Kaoru looked over his shoulder repeatedly. Mae was a couple inches smaller than Haruhi. Like her older cousin, she wore glasses and couldn't afford a uniform. Instead she wore a plain aqua blue dress and had a matching flower in her raven black, shoulder length hair.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said, getting back his attention.

"Sorry." The younger brother apologized. "I just don't understand why she's getting so much attention. "

"Jealous?" Hikaru smirked and tilted his younger brother's head, "Well you have all of my attention."

"Hikaru…"

"Koaru…"

Their fan-girls squealed, "Brotherly love! ~Kyaaaa!"

Mae looked over at the twins and her sweat dropped. "Umm… aren't they brother's Haru-chan?"

"Don't worry about it," Haruhi laughed. "It's just their act."

"Mae-chan!" Honey skipped over holding out his stuffed bunny. "You wanna have some cake and tea with Usa-chan and me?"

Mae hugged the stuff toy and smiled. "Aww Usa-chan is so cute! Sure, I'd love some cake. There's no nuts in it right?"

"Why?" Honey asked.

"Because I'm allergic…" she blushed a bit.

"Oh, ok then!" Honey smiled and grabbed her arm. "Then I'll make sure there aren't!"

* * *

"Mmmm!" Mae smiled as she ate the sweets. "These are so good Honey-sempai!"

"I know right?" Honey said, taking huge bite out of his cake. "Takashi made them. Isn't he great?"

"_The_ best!" She giggled. "Thanks Mori." He gave her a smile and nodded. Their guests continued their never ending squealing at the childlike teens nibbling on the sweets.

"Mmm can I have a bite?" Hikaru came out of nowhere and took a bite out of the cookie Mae had in her mouth.

"Oh you've got a little something there, Mae." Kaoru licked the bit of frosting off her cheek.

Mae blushed and a small squeak came out of her mouth, not knowing what to say. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU PERVS!" Haruhi barked twins like a mad dog, making the two fall to the floor, terrified.

Mae got up from her seat and stupidly fell down and knocked over some weird sculpture. She looked that the shattered object with tears in her eyes and frowned. "Oh… I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault." Tamaki said, helping the girl up to her feet.

"Don't mind those clowns." Honey said unamused, taking another bite of his cake. "They did that to Haru-chan too."

"They're just messing with you." Tamaki frowned at the twins.

Kyoya walked over with his clipboard. "But there is the matter with the sculpture. It was worth ten million yen."

"Ten.. Million… Yen?" Haruhi's face went blank.

Mae started to tear up some more. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry…" she cried.

"Guess we have a new friend, don't we Kaoru!" Hikaru smirked.

"Mmm." Kaoru didn't look at any of them. Everyone looked at him puzzled but decided to ignore it.

"Wait… IS THIS WHAT YOU MEANT BY 'INTERESTING' KYOYA-SEMPAI?" Haruhi screamed pointing at her little cousin. Good thing all the girls had left by now.

Kyoya just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like she's going to have the same… assignment… as you Haruhi. From now on she's a host, or shall I say _hostess_ until she graduates."

"Wait, but she's the youngest. Hikaru, Kaoru, and I all graduate a year before her."

"Well then she'll be done when we are all done."

"Wait…" Hikaru started. "Hostess?"

Kyoya didn't look up from his clipboard as he spoke. "Yes, hostess. I was thinking, maybe if we got some male students to come we would receive more revenue."

"REVENUE? YOU DID THIS ALL FOR REVENUE?" Haruhi continued to curse at Kyoya.

"Why did we just do that with Haruhi-chan then?" Honey asked innocently.

"You will do no such thing to _my_ Haruhi!" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi.

"Then why my cousin, sempai?" Haruhi glared, forcing Tamaki to let go.

"Well everyone already knows she's a girl so it's not like we can do what we did to you Haruhi," Kyoya said as he continued taking down notes.

"Even though she's also flat as a board." Hikaru snickered.

"Must run in the family." Kaoru said, still spacing out.

Mae blushed furiously from where she was standing. "Haruhi-oneechan? Why do I feel like they think we are their puppies?" she whimpered, wiping away the few tears that managed to fall.

"Oh, but you are our little toy." Hikaru chuckled, again, somehow winding up behind Mae. She squeaked again, but Hikaru was forced off of her.

"Hikaru that's enough." Kaoru said sternly at his older, yet immature brother. He walked over and offered Mae his handkerchief. She smiled at him.

"Kao—" Hikaru started but stopped.

Tamaki coughed and regained everyone's attention. "Well then everyone. Time for a bit of a makeover." He winked at the young girl and smiled. He looked her over quickly. "Well this kind of style kind of suits you, so we'll keep the glasses. Hikaru, Kaoru- get her a nicer dress and fix her hair."

"On it boss." Hikaru said and Kaoru just nodded.

"Haruhi, don't leave me with them!" Mae cried as she was whisked away. Tamaki nodded to her and she ran off in their direction.

"Mori-sempai, do me a favor and fetch her bag? And Kyoya, figure out what else we can use."

"What about me?" Honey smiled with big puppy eyes.

"You can go eat some cake."

Honey sulked at his table. "Everyone's too busy to play with us Usa-chan."

* * *

Me: Lol yesh I added a bunch of old stuff already but this is just the start. I'll update soon


	2. Chapter 2 Sick

**Me:** Yay chapter 2! lol This one is short.

**Kaoru:** Yeah it kinda is...

**Me:** You're just mad because the last chapter REALLY focusing on you is short... :P

**Tamaki:** Yaaaaaaa! Cuz the next chapters are all about ME AND MY HARUHI!

**Haruhi:** You're Haruhi?

**Me:** Uhhhh yeahhh. hahaha. before they Haruhi kills him, on with the story!

* * *

"Kaoru?" Tamaki questioned when the boy came out, barely minutes after he sent him in. "What are you doing outside already? Why aren't you helping Hikaru?"

The red head looked straight ahead of him blankly and stat down on the couch.

_Oddly out of character for Kaoru. He usually love helping out, _Tamaki thought.

"I don't know." Kaoru said resting his head on fist. "Hikaru sent me out."

"Ummm okay?" Tamaki said. "Are you feeling alright Kaoru? You've been acting very strange."

The boy looked over and gave him a sweet smile. "What you talking about? Just a little tired."

"Oh is that all?" Tamaki smiled widely. "Well then, when this is all done, why don't you and Hikaru go home? We don't want you getting sick on us."

"Haha," Kaoru forced a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "Alright boss."

Tamaki walked away to go check up on whatever is it blonde French boys check on when they weren't fussing over Haruhi, while Kaoru sat on the couch and waited. He could hear some screams of protest in the changing room. It sounded like Haruhi, most likely yelling at his older brother. Kaoru kind of wishes he was in there, but another part of him was glad he wasn't. It gave him a chance to think to himself.

After a few minutes which seemed like forever, the doors to the club opened up. Hikaru walked out first with a huge grin on his face, followed by Haruhi who looked defeated but content. Mae tried to hide but failed terribly. Her simple, blue dress was replaced by a more elegant dress. It had no sleeves and was flowing. The dress was white and covered with blue flowers. It looked like a sundress and could be worn casually as Mae wore it now, but it was nonetheless, beautiful.

Before Kaoru could comment, Tamaki attacked Mae with a huge bear hug. "Oh she looks absolutely adorable, Hikaru! Well done. Well done!" Hikaru smirked at his younger brother. Kaoru looked away, with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Aww, Mae-chan looks cute!" Honey smiled, hugging his Usa-chan. Mori, as always, nodded in agreement.

"Tamaki-sempai…?" Mae managed to get out in her small voice. "A little tight there don't you think?"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Tamaki smiled and put her down. He ran over to Hikaru. "Can you please please please make one for Haruihi too?" He begged with his puppy eyes. "Don't you think they'd look absolutely adorable? Just think about it! Cousins wearing matching outfits. I think it would be just adorable!"

Hikaru's sweat dropped as he watched Tamaki go to Haruhi. "What do you think? Will you wear it pleeeeeeeeease?"

Haruhi glared at the boy. "Okay, maybe not…" Tamaki whimpered as he went into his corner feeling defeated.

"Hey, Haruhi-oneechan?" Mae poked her cousin's shoulder. " Shouldn't they have just given me a uniform… I mean I'm supposed to anyway right?"

Before Haruhi could answer, Tamaki came back from the dead. "Its fine, my dear. My father will understand."

"He does own the place," Kyoya said, as he continued his note taking.

"Either way, you weren't wearing a uniform in the first place." Hikaru pointed out.

"Oneechan?" Mae whispered, getting bored with the boy's conversation. "Can I move in at your place? I don't like being alone at the apartment mommy and daddy sent me to." Her parents had to stay home to work, and they knew Ranka and Haruhi would take good care of their only child.

"Sure thing. Let's stop by and pick up your things." Haruhi smiled.

"Oooo!" said Hikaru. "Moving, I see?"

"Can we help?" Kaoru said.

"I wanna help! I wanna help!" Honey cheered.

"Can we pleeeeeease?" Tamaki begged, using those puppy eyes again.

Mae giggled at her older cousin's despair. "Can't get rid of your friends no matter what we do, huh Oneechan?"

"Apparently not."

* * *

They arrived at Mae's apartment after a ten minute walk. They could have taken any of the six rich boys' limos, but Haruhi and Mae refused.

"It's good for you to walk anyway," Haruhi said.

"Yep! And good for the environment too," Mae agreed.

The apartment consisted of a living room, a kitchen, and one bedroom. It was small, but reasonable considering Mae was the only one supposed to be living there. As they stepped in, the rich boys acted as if they were claustrophobic.

"Why is it so small in here? Who knew there was a place smaller than Haruhi's," Hikaru muttered.

"Well this is a one person apartment." Kyoya replied. "It's a typical living space for a commoner."

"Quiet you guys! Have you no shame?" Tamaki growled at his friends. "Are you trying to humiliate Haruhi and her cousin?"

The young girl looked over at her cousin, but her cousin just made a face. They're rich boys, what do you expect? She giggled a bit, thinking her new friends are so weird and asked them to sit down before they went off to Haruhi's.

"I'm going to make tea you guys!" Mae smiled and she skipped into the kitchen.

"I'll go help her." Kaoru walked off, attempting to avoid his brother.

Hikaru chuckled and everyone looked at him. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't see it."

"See what, Hika-chan?" Honey asked as he fiddled with his stuffed bunny.

"Kaoru soooooo has a crush on Mae!" Hikaru smirked.

"What makes you think that?" Kyoya said in his monotone voice.

Hikaru looked at Kyoya like he's crazy. "You can't be serious. Look at the way he's acting!"

"Well…" Tamaki started. "He did tell me earlier that he wasn't feeling all that well."

Mae walked in holding a tea pot in her hands, Kaoru walking behind her carrying a tray with eight tea cups resting on it. "Who's not feeling well?" she asked as she placed everything down on the table and took her seat next to her Oneechan.

"Why, Kaoru. At least that's what he said," Tamaki said as he graciously took the tea he was handed.

"Oh, you're not feeling well?" Mae asked worriedly.

Haruhi giggled, "Nope!"

Hikaru chuckled along with her. "Sorry, but he as a bad case of the 'love-sickness'."

The group of friends couldn't help but laugh. Even Kyoya and Mori, who usually did not participate in such childishness, could not suppress their snickers at the sight of Kaoru's scarlet red face.

"I'm fairly sure there's no such ailment," Mae said missing the point. She fixed her glasses and gave the younger of the twins a good look. Kaoru's blush deepened as the little girl got really close to him, "Oh dear, you're all red!" She put her small hand on his forehead. "I hope you don't have a fever. Why don't you and Hikaru-sempai go home and get some rest?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Kaoru frowned. At least he wouldn't have to suffer anymore embarrassment.

Mae smiled and gave both of the twins a tight hug. They walked out the building. Within minutes, their driver arrived and they got into the long vehicle. "You feel better alright?" she called out, before they shut the door.

"I'll try," Kaoru smiled and shut the door.

* * *

_Yeaaaah. Soooo after this chapter, I'm going to start focusing more on Haruhi and Tamaki. This was just to get some incentive for a reason for Me to be in the story. Either way, you need me to do little devilish things to make Tamaki and Haruhi be together in this story. Teehee! 3 But it won't h8urt to give Kaoru a little love tooooo._

_R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3 Pancakes

Me: YAY FOR NEXT CHAPTER

Tamakai: heeey I'm barely in this one Mae-chan!

Honey: I'm not even in it *pout*

Me: I'm sorry guys! I need one more filler, just to show a bit of Haurhi's relationship with her dear loving adorable...

Hikaru: We get it! Its you.

Haruhi: *smacks him in the head* Don't be rude to my cousin!

Hikaru: *pouts* Ummm yeah. Disclaimer~ Ouran High School Host Club and its characters belong to who ever created us...Mae doesn't own anything but herself.

Kaoru: NOPE! She doesn't even own that lol. MIIIIIiiiiine ~3 *hugs*

* * *

After Hikari and Kaoru left, the rest of the gang headed over to Haruhi's house and dropped off Mae's things. It was getting late so everyone decided to go home. That and Mr. Fujiyoka scared the crap out of Tamaki, practically bringing him to tears. Tamaki never does understand what he does to make Haruhi's father so mad at him... So everyone shared a couple laughs then headed home.

"We are so glad to have you here, Mae!" Ranka cried out and hugged the little girl. "We haven't see you in such a long time."

"I know!" Mae smiled and hugged back. "It's really great to see you again, uncle. I just hope I won't be a bother. Just let me know and I sill go back to my apartment, mkay?"

"Oh nonsense!" Haruhi laughed as she joined the family hug. "I missed you soo much, Imouto."

"I missed you too, Oneechan."

Mr. Fujioka got up and smiled at the two cousins. "Well my Dears it's getting late. I'm going to head off for bed." he yawned and started towards his room, "You two should do the same."

"Okay, dad."

"Nighty night," Mae called out. The two girls went into Haruhi's room. The got dressed and sat on Haruhi's full sized bed. Considering the fact that the two girls were quite small for their age, they both fit with still a reasonable amount of space left.

"I'm really sorry about the guys. They are a bit strange." Haruhi apologized, nervously scratching her head as if it really did itch.

"It's okay!" Mae smiled as she hugged her stuffed beagle in her arms. "I think you have great friends."

Haruhi laughed, "Are you kidding me? I'm there because of... Blackmail practically."

"blackmail? Really?" Mae giggled.

"Well yeah. You'll see. We are just toys in their eyes who owe them money." the older girl scoffed.

"Well do I have another choice but to believe you?" Mae looked up from her toy, and sighed. "I mean I've only known them for a few hours."

"Exactly why you should believe me!" Haurhi said triumphant.

"Well okay, but you know Oneechan. The way I see it," she looked up from her toy and made sure Haurhi was looking her in the eyes. "They seem to really care abut you."

"I guess but they always bug me. They even show up here and manage to drag me along on their adventures," the girl replied, brushing off the little girl's comment.

"Isn't that a good thing?" she asked innocently.

Haurhi chuckled. "Not when you just want to get a break from them."

"You should really count you blessings, Oneechan. That's what you always taught me when we were little, remember?"

"I remember."

Mae frowned, and Haruhi watched the girl intently. The girl almost never frowned. "You're really lucky you know. I wish I had friends like that."

"But you have lots of friends at school don't you?" Haurhi said surprised. "Your mom always talks about them when she visits us on her business trips."

"Sure I have lots of friends, but not real ones," she sighed. "Not ones that care. Unless I say anything, they don't even say hi to me. So I always end up alone. I don't want to bother them."

"Oh, Mae. I'm so sorry Imouto." Haurhi cried and gave her a huge hug. "You know I would be therefor you, if only you didn't move so far away five years ago."

"Has it been that long already?" Mae asked as she hugged her cousin back. "Wow. I really missed having you with me Haruhi-chan. I missed having an older sister figure."

Haurhi kissed the top of her head and smiled. "And I missed having a younger sister figure!"

"Well we have each other now right?"

"Yep. And that's all that matters."

"I love you, Oneechan."

"I love you too."

Mae moved her beagle to Haurhi's face and put it's head upward in a "licking" motion. She giggled, "Looks like Muffy loves you too!" And the two cousins laughed the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Haruhi woke up and smelled something really good. Drowsily she flowed the sweet scent into the kitchen. There she found Mae cooking away on the stove.

"Morning Oneechan!" She smiled as she flipped over a pancake. "I hope you like pancakes and omelets!"

Haurhi was dumbfounded."How did you? Where did you?"

"You don't think my parents sent me here without plenty of food and money, do you? Hehe come on!"

"Well I wasn't expecting this much." Haruhi took a seat at the table.

"Hey it's not _that_ much." Mae giggled. "Its just pancakes and omeletes. No biggie. Besides! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"What smells good?" Ranka burst into the room dramatically, already in his work clothes.

"Maes cooking!" Haruhi said with her head on the table again. She was really sleepy. As soon as Mae fell asleep, she continued studying before passing out around three in the morning.

Ranka took no notice of his daughter's sleepiness and danced over happily to the table. "Wow you can cook now mae?"

"Yep. I started learning when we moved." She said, carrying a plate slacked high with pancakes and another plate stacked with omelet. "Mom and dad weren't home often so I ended up feeding myself."

"Oh sounds like someone I know." Haurhi said, finally picking up her head off the table.

"Well sorry hunnie but you know daddy has to go to work!" Ranka smiled and patted his daughter's head. "Daddy still loooooves you!"

"I know..." Haruhi rolled her eyes with a smile.

Mae giggled and brought some more plates and a jug of orange juice. "Well dig in everyone!"

* * *

After they enjoyed the delicious meal, Haruhi realized that in the midst of their fun breakfast, they were going to be late for school. Ranka offered them a ride but Haruhi insisted he stay home and rest before taking his shift. In the end though, daddy won the battle and took the two girls to school.

They made it just in time for the first bell. Quickly they ran to their geometry class. Oddly enough, barely anyone has gotten there. Not a surprise to Haruhi who already knew how slow these rich people were getting to class. She went to her usual seat towards the middle of the room while Mae took the seat to her right. The older girl told the younger some more info about the school while they waited for people to start arriving.

"Well well..." one voice started

"Look who we have here..." another voice chimed in

Mae jumped a bit, startled by the twins. Haruhi was calm about it, already used to the boys antics. She even laughed a bit to herself as she rolled her eyes at the two. _I__t's like you can feel their smirks without even looking at them_

"hi guys." Haruhi said.

"Do you really have to do that every time l-?" Mae whined before she remembered Kaoru's '_sickness' _from yesterday. "Looks like your all better!" she smiled.

"Yeah, just like I told the boss. I was tired." Kaoru shrugged.

"Wait a second." Hikaru crossed is arms and tapped his foot on the ground. "What are you doing here anyway, Mae? This is a sophomore class."

"Yeah but I already took Algebra I last year back home, so I don't have to take it again!"

"Lucky..." Kaoru pouted as he took the seat in front of Mae. Hikaru mimicked the boy and took the seat in front of Haruhi.

"Aww your just saying that cuz you're not doing all that great" Hikaru smirked at his younger brother.

"Excuse me for not being a math genius like you Hika-kun. At least I can speak other languages that you. At least that will help me in life..."

"Oh don't you guys start fighting again!" Haruhi growled at the two.

"Yeah, please don fight!" Mae pleaded, tugging at Kaoru's shirt. "If it makes you guys feel better, I like both subjects. There's always a way to make any subject fun!"

"Pffft... What ever," Hikaru growled and turned around to start the problems on the board.

"Eh don't mind him, Mae-chan. He jut has a hit head." Kaoru sighed.

"Yeah," Haruhi agreed. "Just let him cool off."

"Well okay." Mae pouted. "Oh! And if you need help with math, ask me, Kay?" Mae told Kaoru. "It really isn't that bad, if you know how to make it more fun!"

"Mmmk." Karuo nodded before turning around to do his work too.

* * *

Me: Thanks for reading

Kaoru: Don't forget to review and fave.

Haurhi: and follow! 3 More of ME NEXT CHAPTER

Me: Next chapter up when I have more reviews


End file.
